


worth the wait

by thirteenismywife



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/F, gayssss innn spacceee...and sheffield, ryan ships it, so does najia, thasmin rises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-17 08:18:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16512665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thirteenismywife/pseuds/thirteenismywife
Summary: post 11x04 drabble because I can't stop thinking about them.





	worth the wait

**Author's Note:**

> I have not written/published fic in a lonnggg time. But I am very gay and Thasmin is VERY soft. 
> 
> Thank you to @GalaticWorld for enabling me and all the other juicy prompts that I may or may not be writing very shortly...

_And when you get back, you can tell me the truth about how you know the Doctor._

 

Her mums words echoed in Yasmin’s head as she explored her new room within the TARDIS. The problem is, she doesn’t _know_ exactly how she came to be enthralled by an alien who can travel through time and space and has the dorkiest smile in the universe...

 

Yaz’s daydreaming got cut short as Ryan knocked on her open bedroom door.

 

“Not to make you jealous, but I have the PlayStation X in my room and-“ Ryan trailed off once he noticed the faraway look in his friends eyes. “You al’right?”

 

“Hm? Oh yeah ‘m fine” Ryan nods, not totally convinced, and turns to leave.

 

“Wait, Ryan?”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Do you... _like_ the Doctor?” Yaz raises her eyebrows, making it clear what she means.

 

“Nah, she’s mad...brilliant, but mad” Ryan pauses, searching Yaz’s eyes. “Do _you_?”

 

“Of course not...I mean I don’t think so? Oh my god my sisters right, I’m so useless” Yaz collapses onto her bed, her face buried in her hands.

 

“Oh mate, I can’t believe you have a crush on the Doctor” Ryan teases before giving Yaz a gentle nudge on the shoulder. “Look, just talk to her. I can’t speak for the Doctor, but she looks pretty smitten with you...I’m just saying” he gives Yaz a cheeky smile, and leaves the room.

 

Just talk to her...ok should be easy enough, just walk up to the most amazing person you’ve ever met and say _“Hey I’m pretty sure I have a huge crush on you and my mother knew before I did”_

 

“Yep, that’ll definitely work” Yaz sighs.

 

“Ooo what’s going to work? Are you working on a plan? I LOVE a good plan” the reason for all Yaz’s thoughts says as she strolls into the room, plopping down on the bed next to her.

 

“I’m not quite sure if it’s a good plan or not yet...I’ll let you know when I’m ready to go through with it” the Doctor looked concerned for a moment, looking deep into Yaz’s eyes. Yaz smiles, not wanting her to worry, and gingerly rests her hand atop of the Timelords. “I’ll let you know, soon, I promise” the Doctor quickly returns the smile as she turns her hand to grip Yaz’s in response.

 

“I’m sure it’ll be worth the wait”

 

And so, The Doctor waited. There were countless adventures, a few end of the universe’s averted and more than a few teasing comments from Ryan about Yaz’s increasingly obvious crush on the Doctor. Despite his teasing, which was by no means subtle, the Doctor seemed to remain oblivious.

 

It was months later, when they went back to Sheffield for tea in the Khan home again, that Yaz’s plan is finally put into action. And she had her mums interfering to thank.

 

Yaz giggles at the Doctor as the alien gleefully bounced on the sofa. “Oh I cant believe I forgot about this sofa. Brilliant sofa this. Really need to get one” Najia watched as her daughter’s eyes sparkled as she attempts to get the Doctor to stay still.

 

Najia clears her throat “Are you going to tell me that you’re seeing each other, or do I have to?” Yaz sputters, frozen where she is on the sofa, not daring to look at the Doctor sitting oh so very close to her.

 

“Yaz’s mum, we’re not quite seeing each other, but Yaz has a plan and when she’s ready we will definitely let you know” The Doctor turns to Yaz, her voice lowering to a whisper “don’t worry, I’m great with mums!”

 

Yaz sputters again before suddenly springing out of the sofa, bringing the Doctor with her. “We’re off mum, was lovely to see you, thank you for the tea love you bye!” Yasmine shouts as she drags the Doctor out of the flat. The moment the door clicks into place, Yasmin spun to face the blonde.

 

“You knew- you know that I lo- that I have a crush on you?!” She drops the Doctors hand in favour of lightly batting the Doctors chest.

 

“I was waiting for you to be ready, to be sure. Just like I needed you all to be sure when you boarded the TARDIS, I really, really need you to be sure about this. You are a very special human, Yaz, and you have taken residence in my hearts. I’ve lost so many people, and it’s hard to let anybody else in. But you’ve taught me to open my heart again, because it’s worth it...even if it ends in pain...you’re worth it”

 

Yaz let out the breath she was holding, barrelling into the Doctors arms, her lips connecting with the other woman’s. Yaz immediately threaded her fingers through the Doctors blonde locks, causing the Doctor to sigh into Yasmin's mouth. Yaz made sure to note that reaction with the last active brain cell she has in this moment. Just as the Doctors hands rested on Yasmin’s hips, the front door of the flat swung open.

 

“I KNEW IT.” Hands on hips, Najia smirked at her daughter and the woman that she is _definitely_ seeing.


End file.
